


[Cover Art] Secrets of a Successful Marriage

by theimperialpurple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fanart, Identity Porn, M/M, Marriage, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: Cover art of Secrets of a Successful Marriage by Valtyr.  The author has given blanket permission.





	[Cover Art] Secrets of a Successful Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets of a Successful Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247356) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 

> I decided to stretch my creative legs to do some new cover art. You can find all of my new cover art at my [website](http://theimperialpurple.com)

## Book Cover 

## Mock Up #1

## Mock Up #2


End file.
